Saga de las Promesas/Arco de los Oficiales/Batalla de Eiyuu
Capítulo 544: Poder Seboso 33 horas para la llegada de la Alianza… Jean, Bert y James siguen enfrentándose a Kenya y al resto de hombres de su regimiento, mientras que Godín mira complacido desde la distancia. Godín: ¡Siga así, teniente menor! ¡Usted tiene esto controlado. Kebya: ¡Gracias por su confianza, señor! ¡Big Bite! La mujer repite su anterior disparo gigantesco, el cual los piratas detiene de la misma manera que antes, a base de firmas híbridas y Haki de armadura, aunque esta vez, Jean tiene la precaución de cubrir a Jean también, evitando que vuelva a salir lastimado. James: No es que no te agradezca, amigo. Pero, ¿no podías hacer eso antes? Jean: No se me ocurrió, lo siento. Marines: !Ataquen por detrás! ¡Fuego! Los marines se disponen a atacar de manera deshonrosa, pero Bert, siendo tan veterano como es, se da cuenta rápidamente y da una potentísima coz al suelo. Bert: ¡Ground Baked Hog! El pisotón tiene tal potencia que causa una pequeña onda de choque. Suficiente para hacer que todos los que pretendían dispararles se vayan de boca al suelo. Marines: ¡Ughhh! ¡¿Qué rayos!? Bert: Dejen de estar molestando. Kenya: ¡Little Bites! Por su parte, La cañonera usa su enorme arma para disparar una serie de proyectiles del tamaño de cabezas humanas hacia Jean. No obstante, el hombre pájaro logra esquivar todas volando a gran velocidad, para luego intentar taclearla. Jean: ¡Ara Werfen! Pero para su desgracia, la mujer es tan grande que está solo tiene que “ponerse dura”, haciendo que Jean se estrelle de lleno, lastimándose algo el hombro y la cara. Jean: ¡Aghh! ¡¿De que estás hecha, mujer!? ¿¡De metal!? Kenya: ¡No! ¡Estoy hecha de las dos cosas más fuertes que hay en este universo! ¡Justicia y PODER! ¡Goodnight Snack! La mujer toma su pieza de artillería y la usa para golpear con una fuerza monstruosa a Jean en la cara, haciéndole caer al suelo! Jean: ¡Ughh! La mujer se regodea brevemente por su golpe acertado, pero James la saca de su burbuja con un insulto. James: ¡Pues a mí me parece que estás hecha de grasa y cebo! El comentario pega en la teniente menor como si se rompiera un cristal dentro de su cerebro. Lo mismo pasa con sus subordinados e incluso el propio Godín, el cual pone una cara que es mezcla de preocupación y desagrado, mientras la propia expresión de Kenya se corrompe. Godín: Oh no. Aquí viene… Kenya: ¡No estoy hecha de cebo, bastado inútil! James: (Ja, bingo) Pues a mí me parece que si es cebo. Kenya: ¡Que no es cebo! ¡Es poder! James: Ok ok, poder… Poder ceboso. Kenya: ¡Idiota! ¡Big Bite! La mujer vuelve a disparar su ataque, pero esta vez, James está preparado, y carga su arma al nivel tres, brillando de su color amarillo característico. James: ¡Yellow Star- Specter Pierce! James dispara justo hacia el propio tiro de Kenya. Pero debido a la velocidad, potencia y sonido atronador del Specter Pierce, el Big Bite se ve completamente superado, siendo atravesado y disipado, mientras su origen se ve amenazado por el tiro amarillo. Kenya: ¡¿Huh!? El disparo impacta de lleno a la mujer regordeta, mandándola disparada contra una pastelería, que queda destrozada por completo, ante la mirada horrorizada del dueño del negocio. James: Upps. Perdón. Al ver que la mujer no se levanta, Godín entra en absoluto pánico y sale corriendo despavorido mientras grita. Godín: ¡Abandonen sus puestos! ¡Corran! ¡Corran por su vida! Esta visión hace que sus subordinados sean gobernados por el caos y el batallón se deshace entre gritos y correderas. Marine: ¡Retirada! Marine: ¡Huyan! Los piratas solo observan, quedándose confusos ante su extraña victoria. James: Ok, eso fue fácil. Bert: Supongo. Jean: Como sea. Hay que volver al barco y ver que hacemos con este asunto de los Marines. Y eso se disponen a hacer, pero en ese momento, Big Bird aparece gritando a todo pulmón. Big Bird: ¡Jean! ¡Jean! Ahhhh El ave aterriza aceleradamente sobre el guante de cetreria de su compañero humano, en donde se toma un momento para recuperar el aliento. Jean: ¿Big Bir? ¿Qué pasa? Cuando el ave finalmente tiene el aire para volver hablar lo hace apresurada y preocupadamente. Big Bird: ¡Más marines! ¡Muchos más marines! Capítulo 545: Acomplejada En otro lugar… En los muelles, la pareja conformada por Taylor y Samir se enfrenta a Calette y sus hombres. El castaño lanza una onda corta te con Ebony hacía los pies de la mujer, en un intento de incapacitar la y terminar con el asunto rápido. Samir: ¡Mayonaka Kogeki! Calette: ¡Black Whip! Pero la instructora resulta ser conocedora de Haki de armadura, e imbuyendo su pierna del distintivo tono negro plateado, patea la onda cortante con la espinilla y la disipa. Samir: Maldición. Calette: ¿¡Que clase de ataque fue ese!? ¡¿Crees que puedes subestimarme porque no tengo un brazo!? Samir: ¿Qué? Yo no… Calette: ¡Te mostraré el gran error que has cometido! ¡Black Lariat! La mujer recubre esta vez su único brazo con Haki y usando una velocidad vertiginosa, arremete con su extremidad abierta contra el herrero. El impacto da directo en su tórax, logrando derribarlo al suelo a la vez que se oye sus costillas crujir. Samir: ¡Ugh! Calette: ¡Black Hammer! Acto seguido, la mujer se abalanza sobre el, dispuesta a hundirle la cara en el suelo, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, dos cintas se aparecen y los jala de los pies, librando a Samir del peligro y a Calette, haciéndola caer de cara. Taylor: ¿Estás bien? Samir: Aghh…si. No es nada. Calette: ¡Grrr…! Marines: ¡Hirieron a la Instructora! ¡Abran Fuego! Los marines apuntan a la pareja de piratas con decenas de rifles y mosquetes, para posteriormente abrir fuego en varias ocasiones. Ambos no obstante, evitan los ataques en sus propias y particulares maneras. Samir: ¡Uzumaki Ginga! Taylor: ¡Hammock Spider Net! Girando como torbellino con sus cuchillos y trenzando una enorme cantidad de cintas, ambos logran acabar con las balas prácticamente ilesos. Ante esto, los marines se disponen a disparar otra vez, pero su oficio al mando do los detiene. Calette: ¿¡Quien demonios les dijo que dispararán en primer lugar? Marine: ¿Ahmmm…? Calette: ¿Acaso están desestimando mi autoridad por no tener un brazo? Marine: No , señora pero es que … Los piratas solo miran confundidos y un tanto hastiados el como la instructora riñe a sus subordinados. Tras unos segundos transcurridos, no pueden soportarlo más. Taylor: Tchh… no tenemos tiempo para esto. Hay que encontrar a los demás Samir: Lo mismo digo. Acabemos con esto rápido. Los dos novios se miran, y asienten, al compartir de manera implícita el mismo plan. Acto seguido, el castaño toma sus cuchillos y tras firmarlos ágilmente en sus manos, los clava con fuerza en el suelo. Samir: ¡Shimauma kizama reta! El suelo se quiebra tras esto, haciendo colapsar los pies y piernas de todos los soldados de la marine presentes y dejándolos en el suelo! Marines: ¡Woah! Luego, el pelirrojo genera un tipo especial de tela y lanza varias cintas de esta hacia y sobre los marines, los cuales se quedan extrañamente pegados a estas y al suelo, incapaces de levantarse y en algunos casos, hasta de moverse. Calette: ¡Aghhh! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto!? Taylor: ¡Sticky Spider Silk! Viendo a sus enemigos efectivamente neutralizados, los dos tortilla chocan un puño en señal de victoria y luego, el pelirrojo da un rápido beso en la mejilla al castaño. Taylor: Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Samir: Ni tu a mi tampoco. Desde su improvisada prisión en el suelo, Calette se retuerce intentando liberarse, mientras lanza una sarta de maldiciones a sus enemigos. Calette: ¡Par de maricones! ¡¿Creen que por tener un brazo no merezco ser derrotada en un combate justo?! ¡Vuelvan acá y peleen como se debe, golfas! Taylor: Tsk… Samir: No la escuches. Solo intenta provocarnos. Hay que irnos de aquí y buscar al resto. Taylor: Si. Tienes razón. ¡Vamos! Calette: ¡¿A donde van!? ¡Par de maricas! Y dejando a sus enemigos atrás, los dos hombres salen corriendo. Capítulo 546: Objeto de tus deseos A bordo de la Ocean Spirit… Mía: ¡Cuidado! Los dos buques de la Marine siguen tras las mujeres del Ave Azul. Estas, en un intento de librarse de ellos, han navegado hasta la segunda isla del archipiélago, Kennin, y su puerto, el Puerto de Libros y Cuchillas. Pero es en vano, y las astillas de la madera salen volando cuando otra bala de cañón logra darle a la Ocean Spirit. Barok: Jaja. ¡Así se hace, hombres! Angélique: ¡Maldición! ¡Por más que intento, no logro perderlos! Mia' ¿Y si Katrina hace esa cosa de copiar el barco? Katrina: Hay muy poco espacio y no hay muchas rutas falsas que pueda usar aquí. No funcionaría. Mía: Carajo. Comprendo. No obstante, la palabra copiar da una idea a Evangeline y decide ponerla en práctica. Evangeline: Señorita Katrina, necesito que haga varios clones de mi. Al menos quince o veinte de ellos. Katrina: Que? ¿Para que? Evangeline: Iré con mi Jet Board y destruiré sus timones. El silencio reina por unos segundos. El plan, aunque inteligente, es temerario y es particularmente esa parte la que no les gusta a sus camaradas. Mía: ¡Si una bala te da te volará en mil pedazos! Evangeline: Puedo esquivarlas con mi Haki Además, para eso son los clones Angélique: ¿No puedes darle desde aquí a las ruedas? Evangeline: Negativo. Están demasiado protegidas y además no tengo un buen ángulo. Ni siquiera desde el nido de cuervo les daría. Así que iré por atrás y destruiré los mecanismos desde la popa. Sus tres camaradas se quedan meditando esto por un momento…hasta que oye que otra bala de cañón vuela otro pedazo de la baranda. Narrow: Sigan…abriendo flama o como se diga. Angélique: Tch… Está bien, pero ten cuidado, Evangeline. Evangeline: Lo tendré, señorita primer oficial. Señorita Katrina, por favor. La chica de cabello negro asiente y pronto, una veintena de Evangelines salta de la Ocean Spirit y se dispara a toda velocidad contra los barcos enemigos. En estos, al ver a las chicas, se ordena de inmediato que se habrá fuego en su contra. Barok: ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! No obstante, tal como dijo Evangeline que haría, esquiva las balas que se le acercan de más y otras van a dar a los clones, que se desvanecen al contacto. Barok: ¡Maldición! ¡Denle! ¡Con un carajo! Narrow: Pshe… se está acercando. Finalmente, la rubia logra rodear ambos barcos y usando una docena de flechas y su dial de fuego en su arco, impacta el timón del barco de Barok. Evangeline: ¡Tongues of fire! El mecanismo arde con fuerza, y se empieza a carbonizada, dejando al barco inservible. Las del Ave Azul vitorean desde la distancia en vista del éxito de su compañera, que ya se dirige al barco de Narrow a hacer lo mismo. Pero Barok, él no piensa permitirlo. Barok: ¡Se acabó! ¡Es hora de que le de a esa mujer! ¡Y no consejos! El hombre salta de su navío y sigue saltando en el aire, demostrando saber Geppo y el cual usa para dirigirse a la mujer alada. Barok: ¡Pequeño Ángel! ¡Voy por ti! Evangeline: ¿Huh? Al verlo venir, la arquera rubia lo apunta de inmediato, pero Barok se ve feliz por ello. Barok: Eso es, bonita. No dejes de mirarme. ¡Narcissus Mirror! Evangeline: ¡Holy Tri…! Oh… wow. Barok se quita los lentes para mirar a Evangeline, y en el momento en el que lo hace, Evangeline ya no lo ve a él, ve a un hombre completamente diferente. Con el torso desnudo, Apuesto, fuerte, de quijada cuadrada, melena rubia alborotada y una cicatriz en la cara. Muchacho: Ven conmigo. Evangeline no puede alejar la vista del muchacho, y alrededor suyo casi puede jurar que hay destellos de color rosa pastel y verde agua. La mujer alada extiende la mano para alcanzarlo pero entonces, la bella visión se desvanece y en su lugar, solo está el puño de Barok, a centímetros de su cara. Evangeline: ¡…! Barok: ¡Bubble Breaker! Evangeline sale disparada varias decenas de metros , haciendo rebotes en el agua para el horror de sus compañeras, que no saben que ha ocurrido. Katrina: ¡Evangeline! Mía: ¿Qué demonios le hizo? Al mismo tiempo, desde su navío, Narrow se levanta por fin y observa, por una vez, con algo que no está hastío en su mirada. Esta vez es algo que podría acercarse remotamente al interés. Narrow: Hmm… así que ese es el poder de la Fruta Kobi Kobi. Es casi aterrador. Usar el objeto de tus deseos para destruirte. Capítulo 547: Cazar con todos Evangeline: Aghhh. Maldición En el agua, Evangeline trata de volver a subir a su Jet Board, pero esta teniendo problemas para hacerlo. Es evidente que el golpe de Barok la ha lastimado. Barok: Oh, ahí estás, chiquitita. Para su desgracia, el espejo hermoso se cierne nuevamente sobre ella ante la mirada llena de pánico de sus compañeras, que están muy lejos para ayudarla… o eso parece. Mía: ¡Evangeline! Angélique: Maldición! ¡Prepárense, chicas! ¡Voy a dar media vuelta! Katrina: No va a hacer falta. Solo procura que el barco no se mueva demasiado. Y Mía, sostén al primer clon que llegue o me va a ganar el peso. Mía: Espera, ¿Qué? Angélique:¿¡Que vas a hacer, Katrina!? Pero la joven pirata ya ha puesto en marcha su plan y usando una cuerda de los aparejos, toma vuelo y se proyecta fuera de la Spirit todo lo que puede hacia donde está Evangeline, a quien Barok ya la ha sacado del agua y la tiene aferrada de un brazo. Evangeline: ¡Ahhhh! Barok: Eso. Grita para mí, guapa. Katrina: ¡Copy Knife! ¡Fan! Desde el aire, la músico lanza sus cuchillos replicados hacia Barok, cuatro de ellos pasan por completo de largo pero el último, logra rajar del cuello al capitán marine, no lo suficiente para degollarlo o desangrarlo, pero si para hacerlo soltar a Evangeline del dolor. Barok: ¡Aghhh! La rubia tiene tan buena suerte que cae sobre su Jet Board y aprovecha para escapar a toda velocidad, Katrina por su parte, evita su propia caída al mar al replicar una cadena de si misma hasta el barco, en donde la gran fuerza de Mia sostiene la cadena entera. Katrina: ¡Monkey Chaín! Mía: Ah, ya entendí. Las dos mujeres logran regresar al barco a salvo, para alivio de sus compañeras. Evangeline: Gracias, señorita Katrina. Katrina: Ni lo menciones, habrías hecho lo mismo por mi. No obstante, eso no quita el dilema en el que siguen todavía. Todavía hay un barco tras ellas, al cual Barok se ha trasladado y ha tomado el mando de al superar en estatus a Narrow. Narrow: Tch… genial… ahora tendré que seguir las órdenes del idiota acosador. Aunque no sin antes, dar órdenes a sus subordinados en el barco original. Barok: Arreglen ese timón y luego repórtense al servicio del primer oficial que encuentren, nosotros seguiremos con la operación. Marines: ¡Si, señor! Mia: ¡ Maldición! ¡Aquí vienen de nuevo! Angélique: ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡No dejemos que nos alcancen! Mientras tanto… muelles del Puerto de Arcos y Pistolas… Isabel ha llegado al lugar donde antes estaba arrancada la Ocean Spirit, solo para encontrar que está ya no está ahí. Sin aliento, se esconde de Gómez, Bruise, y sus respectivas brigadas, los cuales se encuentran liberando a Calette y sus hombres, que siguen atrapados tras su encuentro con Samir y Taylor. Bruise: Un poquito más y … ¡Aghhh! Ya está. Calette: No tenías porque ayudarme. Yo puedo sola, aunque tenga un solo brazo. Bruisea,: Ahmm… yo… lo lamento mucho, señora. Gómez: Déjelo así, Alférez. Puede decirnos que pasó aquí, Calette- San. Calette: Tch… seguí a dos de los objetivos hasta aquí. Taylor “El no muerto” y Samir” Corte Monocromo”. Entablamos combate con ellos pero nos pusieron una trampa y huyeron ¡como los p*tos que son! Bruise: Nosotros también seguíamos a otro objetivo. Isabel Anfitrite “La Cuchilla del Mar”. Cabello morado, ojos verdes, ropa amarilla. Se parece a usted. Aunque con los dos brazos. La instructora balanza una mirada de muerte a la oficial del Bisento y está se cubre la boca con las manos, un tanto aterrada. Gómez: Dai igual, le perdimos el rastro. Pero recibimos dos reportes. El primero de parte de los hombres del Teniente Comandante Godín que afirman haber localizado a “Pluma Azul-Dorada” al norte de este puerto. Por desgracia, lo perdieron después de un breve encontronazo. Calette: ¿Y el otro? Gómez: Del Capitán Barok. El barco de los del Ave Azul está a la fuga en las cercanías de Kennin, junto al Puerto de Libros y Cuchillas. Barok y el Alférez Narrow están tras ellos ahora. Calette: Creo que esa es la opción evidente. Si destruimos su navío será más fácil hacer que caigan el resto. Gómez: Estoy de acuerdo. Los marines deciden reunirse con los oficiales que también están en la isla mientras piden a Barok que se mantenga en persecución de los piratas. Tras hacer los arreglos y llamadas necesarias, los tres oficiales y sus regimientos parten dispuestos a cazar a la Ocean Spirit, con todos. Solo entonces, Isabel sale de su escondite, muy exaltada Isabel: Maldición, esto es malo. Necesito avisarle a los chicos. La pelimorada trata de llamar a la Ocean Spirit, pero el Den Den Mushi suena y suena sin nunca ser contestado. Isabel: ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Es entonces cuando la mujer se percata de un pequeño barco pesquero en el muelle y se le queda viendo fijamente. 32 horas para la llegada de la alianza… Capítulo 548: Todas mías 31 horas y media para la llegada de la Alianza… Muelles del Puerto de Arcos y Pistolas… Hombre: ¡Mi bote! ¡Me han robado! Un pescador se agarra la cabeza entre furioso e incrédulo mientras da vueltas alrededor del muelle donde se suponía había dejado su pequeño navío. Pero entonces, encuentra en el suelo un papelito doblado, que al abrirlo, resulta ser una nota de su ladrón. “Lo necesito prestado, lo siento. Si es que sigue entero, búscalo en el puerto de Kennin.” Hombre: ¿¡EH!? Su ladrón no es nadie más que Isabel, que ha tomado el bote para ir hacia Kennin, en esperanza de poder alcanzar a sus compañeros en la Ocean Spirit. Isabel: Tengo que ir con ellos. Tengo que ir con ellos. Pero la Pelimorada apenas y se puede imaginar todos los problemas en los que están. Al mismo tiempo… en la Ocean Spirit... Katrina: ¡Aquí vienen! El barco de la marine que persigue a las mujeres del Ave Azul se está acercando más y más. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Angélique no ha conseguido perderlos y los daños por cañonazos cada vez son más grandes en el barco, aunque eso no quita que las tripulantes no sigan luchando por detener las balas. Mia: ¡Estilo de la pierna múltiple! La pelinaranja desvía una docena de balas a base de patadas, lo que aunque evita un daño mayor, resiente fuertemente sus espinillas. Por ello, la mujer se sambute en la garganta todo el contenido de su botella, esperando aliviar algo del dolor. Mía: Ahh… delicioso whisky de diez años. Barok: ¡Preparen otra tanda, señores! ¡A mi señal! Marines: ¡Si, señor! Narrow: Ahmm… lo que él dijo. Marines: Ahmm… ¿Si, señor? Katrina: ¡Van a disparar otra vez! Angélique: ¡Desvíen las balas de nuevo y…! Mia:¡Marine raro a las seis! En efecto, aprovechando su cercanía, Barok vuelve a usar Geppo para acercarse y ganar altura por encima de las piratas. Evangeline nota el peligro inmediato debido a su Breve enfrentamiento anterior. Katrina: ¡Yo lo despacho! Evangeline: ¡Espera, no lo…! Barok: ¡Narcissus Mirror! La trampa del Marine funciona. En instantes, cada una de las piratas está en su propio hermoso mundo, acompañadas por hombres igual de hermosos. El rubio regresa con Evangeline, mientras que Angélique tiene a un ángel de cabello largo , Mía a un castaño fornido y Katrina sueña con un muchacho gallardo con el que probablemente jamás se topó antes. Barok: ¡Ja, ya son todas mías, mamacitas! ¡Abran fuego! Las balas ya van hacia la Ocean Spirit y sus tripulantes, en su ilusión, no saben nada de su inminente destrucción, pero a medio camino, la andanada de plomo es destruida en el aire por otra hecha que parece estar hecha de agujas negras Barok: ¿Pero que…? La destrucción de las balas hace que Barok se distraiga y volteé hacia el origen de la andanada rival, lo que quita su embrujo de las piratas. Mía: ¡Woah! Angélique: ¿Qué pasó? Evangeline: Aghh, ese desgraciado lo hizo de nuevo. Katrina: ¡Miren allá! ¡es Jean! Casi como un milagro del cielo, Jean, con Big Bird a un lado y James y Bert aferrados con sus piernas, ha sido quien destruyó las balas con su Ara Pfeilspitze. Jean: ¡Suban al barco, chicos! ¡Yo me voy a encargar de este! James y Bert: ¡Entendido! Big Bird: ¡Entendido! ¡Entendido! Jean se lanza directo hacia Barok, el cual se mantiene estable en el aire usando Geppo. Al ver a su enemigo venir, simplemente le miré fijamente como a las chicas. Barok: ¡Tch… a ver si funciona! ¡Narcissus Mirror! El hombre pájaro es alcanzado por el poder de Barok y pierde contacto con la realidad, viendo en lugar del marine a una mujer de largo cabello ondulado u ojos grises. No obstante, con tansolo agitar su cabeza, se quita de encima la visión y luego, golpea al marine incrédulo con todas sus fuerzas. Jean: ¡Ara Fausten! El marine se precipita hacia el mar, para pánico de sus subordinados que no tardan en dar el aviso de hombre al agua. Con todo lo sucedido, Nsrrow, que nuevamente estaba tirado en el suelo, se vuelve a levantar, previniendo problemas. Narrow: Tch…Que aburrido. Capítulo 549: Tírese al suelo Marines: ¡Saquen al capitán del agua! ¡Vuelvan a abrir fuego! Algunos hombres se tiran al agua para ayudar a Barok, mientras que otros vuelven a preparar los cañones, disparando una vez contra los piratas. Jean: ¡Ara Pfeilspitze! James: ¡Red Star- Lost Warriors! Bert: ¡Marinade Hog Trotters! Esta vez, son los varones de la tripulación los que detienen las balas, logrando su cometido casi perfectamente excepto por una bala, una única bala. Y es esa bala la que le da al palo mayor, prácticamente atravesandolo por la mitad. Angélique: ¡El mástil! La mole de madera se resquebraja y parte en dos, para finalmente comenzar a caerse. Y eso haría, debo ser porque Bert se aferra a este justo donde se ha partido, en un intento por evitar que se caiga, mientras que docenas de Katrinas sostienen las cuerdas para tratar de mantenerlo en su lugar por mera tensión. Bert: ¡Aghhh! No va a aguantar mucho tiempo! Katrinas: ¡Ahhhhhh! Y nosotros tampoco. Es evidente lo que deben hacer. Tienen que deshacerse de los marines y lograr huir a algún lugar donde puedan reparar el barco. Jean se dispone a hacer lo primero, pero James le indica que se detenga. James: Déjame está. Tengo algo nuevo que quiero probar, pero voy a necesitar que me eleves un poco El capitán de cabellos azules asiente y hace lo que su tirador le pide. Cuando llegan a cierta altura, James pone su Star Blaster en el nivel cuatro, lo que la hace brillar de color blanco. James: Tal vez quieras cubrirte un poco. Y usar Haki, deberías usar Haki. Jean: Espera, ¿¡Qué?! James: ¡White Star- Echo Stream! De la Star Blaster sale un torrente ígneo que emite ondas tan calientes que abrasa levemente la piel de James y Jean. A su paso, incluso el agua debajo empieza a emitir vapor. Todos los marines solo ven horrorizados como el proyectil se acerca... bueno, todos menos uno. Narrow: Uf… aquí vamos de nuevo. Justo en el momento en el que el proyectil está por darle al barco, Narrow alza la pierna y de un talonazo, desvía por completo el torrente hacia arriba, para sorpresa absoluta de todos los que miran, especialmente de James. Narrow: Listo, controlado. Pero lo que no esperaba el alférez es que el tiro le prende toda la ropa en pequeñas llamas, también el cabello y lo mismo le pasa a las velas y aparejos del buque de la marine, las cuales no tardan en crecer. Barok, que ha sido rescatado y es llevado por uno de sus subordinados, solo observa la situación con sorpresa y un tanto de enojo, en especial al ver que Narrow, a pesar de estar quemándose, no hace nada. Barok: ¡Narrow! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Que no ve que está en llamas?! Narrow: Ya lo se, Señor. El barco se está quemando. Barok: ¡Me refiero a usted también! El joven de aspecto cansado solo se mira así mismo, sorprendiéndose ligeramente, pero solo ligeramente. Narrow: Oh. ¿Y que se supone que haga? Barok: ¡Tírese al suelo, con un demonio! El alférez lo ha enviado pero solo se deja caer y luego no hace nada. Barok: ¡Me refiero a que ruede, con un demonio! Todo esto, aunque improbable, permite a los piratas escapar al perder el buque enemigo sus velas. Bert: *aún sosteniendo el mástil* Esto si que pesa …aghhh… Katrina: Aghhh…y que lo digas Angélique: ¡Hay que llegar a tierra rápido! Necesitamos reparaciones urgentes. Jean: ¡Big Bird! ¡¿Cual es la isla más cercana!? El ave mira desde el nido de cuervo por unos segundos, para luego señalar una dirección. Big Bird: ¡Hacia allá! ¡Hacia allá! ¡Ahh! Justo a donde apunta el ave, hay una isla medio verde medio seca, y es a donde los piratas van. Angélique: ¡Solo un poco más, chicos! ¡Resistan! Mientras tanto… Mayhem está sentado en la baranda de su barco, bastante distraído. Juguetea con su vial con mercurio convirtiéndolo y desconvirtiendolo en espada una y otra vez. Se nota claramente que algo le molesta, y aún así, Maverick lo interpreta como que está preparándose para la batalla. Maverick: Practicando, ¿Eh? Me alegra ver que luchas por enmendar tus errores. Mayhem: Aha... es en ese momento, cuando se oye un grito de sus subordinados, uno que ambos llevaban esperando un rato. Marine: ¡Tierra a la vista! Capítulo 550: Un plan o contramedida 30 horas para la llegada de la alianza… El sol se empieza a poner en el Archipiélago de Elyuu, cubriendo a sus islas en el hermoso tono anaranjado de las tardes. Mientras la luz crepuscular se filtra, en Kennin, en el puerto de Libros y Cuchillas, se reúnen todos los oficiales marines, a los cuales se añaden ya Mayhem y Maverick. Gómez: ¡Se supone que estaba tras ellos, Barok! ¡¿Como dejo que se le escaparan!? Barok: Lo mismo se podría decir de usted, Gómez. Y usted solo iba tras una de ellos e iba bien acompañado. No como yo que tengo al idiota que se prende fuego solo. Narrow: Ya sé que está hablando mal de mí pero….meh. Todos los oficiales comienzan a discutir al respecto, mientras que los recién llegados Mayhem y Maverick solo observan. Una vez que de las palabras pasan a los gritos y de los gritos pretenden pasar a los golpes, Maverick se harta. Maverick: ¡Basta! ¡Así no llegaremos a alguna parte! (Tchh…sigo sin saber porque Scal-sensei nos mandó a este montón de idiotas). Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlos y cazarlos, así de simple. Con todos presentes, simplemente buscaremos en cada isla del archipiélago y si aparecen, llamamos al resto para destrozarlos. ¡¿Quedó claro!? Aunque algunos con recelo, ante la furia y palabras determinadas del Comodoro, todos los oficiales saludan y responden con un… Todos: ¡Si, señor! Maverick: Espero esté listo esta vez, Capitán Mayhem. Mayhem: Hmm… Kenya: Si me permite opinar, ofrezco además una medida que hará que los encontremos aún más rápido. El hombre de cabello naranja observa con interés a la regordeta teniente. Maverick: La escucho. Mientras tanto… El grupo de los del Ave Azul a bordo de la Ocean Spirit , han logrado llegar prácticamente a salvo a tierra firme, aunque se puede decir lo mismo de su querida nave. Además del palo mayor roto, la mayoría de las barandas están destrozadas y el casco tiene agujeros en todas partes. Mia: P*ta, una astilla. James: ¿Donde dejamos esto, Bert? Bert: Ahí está bien por el momento. Por tantrs tras aplicar primeros auxilios en aquellos heridos, los piratas, bajo la dirección de Bert y la sombra y protección del Mist Shield, trabajan a marchas forzadas para volver a poner al barco en forma. Aunque la situación no es exactamente alentadora. Angélique: Lamento haber dicho Betula que nos quedaríamos. Creo que nos pide en peligro a todos. Jean: Está bien, Angélique. Es la misma decisión que habría tomado. Hiciste bien. El peliazul pone su mano en el hombro de su compañera para confortaras y está le sonríe en respuesta. James: Entonces faltan cómo treinta horas para que lleguen los refuerzos. Mía: Minutos más, minutos menos. James: Tch… es lo mismo que estar solos. Mía: Básicamente. Katrina: Sin contar que no tenemos ni idea de dónde puedan estar Taylor, Samir e Isabel. Jean: ¿Ya intentaron contactarlos? Big Bird: ¿Contactarlos? ¿Contactarlos? ¡Ahhh! Evangeline: Ya, pero los Den Den Mushi del joven Taylor y el joven Samir sonaron aquí en el barco, y el de Isabel, por más que da tono, nadie contesta. Mía: Eso no es bueno para nada. Las miradas de todos reflejan preocupación o malestar, pero Jean esta dispuesto a salir de la situación, si o si. Jean: Muy bien, necesitamos un plan o una contramedida. Quiero que todos digan todo lo que saben del enemigo. Evangeline, anota por favor. De alguna parte, Evangeline coge una pequeña pizarra y comienza a escribir l que sus camaradas dicen. James: Bueno, primero estaban esos dos tipos a los que nos enfrentamos y sus regimientos. El llorón y la bola de cebo. Bert: El tipo no creo que fuera un peligro, pero la mujer tenía una fuerza bestial y un cañón peligroso. James: Aunque, en teoría acabe con ella. Jean: Si, en teoría. Ahí el problema. También había dos batallones con ellos. Angélique: Luego están los tipos que nos estuvieron persiguiendo. Tenían dos buques al menos y un al menos un centenar de hombres, aunque rompimos el timón de uno y James quemó el otro. Mia: Luego estaba ese Oficial musculoso. Era fuerte. Y eso sin contar lo de las visiones. James: ¿Visiones? Katrina: Si. Me hizo ver a un chico guapo que se acercaba a mi, en una especie de mundo hermoso, y no podía pensar en otra cosa. Evangeline, Mía y Angélique: *avergonzadas* A nosotras también nos pasó Jean: *Igual avergonzado* Vi algo similar con una chica. Pero solo era ella flotando enfrente de mi y atrás el tipo, así que supuse que no era real. Me imagino que es un usuario. Evangeline: Hmm…me pregunto en qué se basa la intensidad de las visiones. James: Luego estaba ese tipo que parecía un vago. El tipo debe ser asquerosamente si repelió el disparo que lance. El Echo Stream debería poder fundir metal. Evangeline: *anotando* Aha… algo más. James: Pues creo que no. Jean: Espera. Cuando logramos hablar con Isabel, nos dijo de un hombre y una mujer que la atacaron, pero fue lo único que dijo. Katrina: ¿Alguno de los que conozcamos ya? Jean: Ni idea. Evangeline: Eso nos deja con entre tres y seis oficiales que todavía podrían estar tras de nosotros y a sus hombres. Angélique: Es…bastante todavía. Y eso estamos hablando de una suposición. Podrían ser más. Mía: ¿Qué hacemos, Jean? El joven capitán medita la situación un momento ,con los ojos cerrados. Su expresión revela estar conflictuado. Jean: Primero que nada hay que buscar a los chicos y reparar a la Spirit. Pero entonces, se oye un grito desde la bodega. Bert: ¡Ahmmm…! ¡Sobre eso último! ¡Tenemos un problema Capítulo 551: Aviso de seguridad James: ¿Cómo que no puedes reparar barco? En la Spirit, otro problema se ha vivido y Bert lo explica a sus camaradas. Bert: No es que no pueda repararlo, pero no tengo materiales para hacerlo, no al completo. Nos desabastecimos después de lo de la Bruja. Lo lamento, era mi deber tener eso en orden. Jean: No te culpes, Bert. Se supone que podíamos bajar la guardia un rato. Nadie podría haber predicho esto Mia: Genial ¿Y que hacemos ahora? Angélique: Bueno, está Isla también debe tener un puerto. Tal vez podamos conseguir materiales ahí. Jean: Si, es buena idea. Bert, tu y James intenten buscar el puerto y consigan los materiales. James y Bert: Enterado. Evangeline: Si me permite capitán, creo que el señor Buster debería quedarse aquí y avanzar con lo que pueda. Yo iré en su lugar. Solo necesito una lista con todo lo que necesitamos. El capitán accede y tras recibir la lista y un Den Den Mushi, ambos tiradores rubios salen en busca del puerto. Jean: Con cuidado, chicos. Y Big Bird. El peliazul llama a su querida ave y está responde a su comando. Jean: Regresa a Seigi y busca a Samir, Taylor e Isabel. Necesitamos saber en dónde están y ellos donde estamos nosotros. Lleva esto. El joven le da un De. Den Mushi y este lo guarda en su portarollos. Big Bird: ¡Voy! ¡Voy! Ahhh. Jean: Mucho cuidado, amigo. Y el ave se va volando. 28 y media horas para la llegada de la alianza… Mientras tanto… Isla Seigi… Ataviados con mantos marrones, como aquellos que usan los monjes, Taylor y Samir buscan a la Ocean Spirit a lo largo de toda la línea costera de la isla. Pero es en vano, el barco y sus camaradas no están en ninguna parte…o al menos, no cerca de ellos, y esto hace que en sus mentes se formen escenarios. Samir: ¿Crees que los chicos…que la marine los haya atrapado? Taylor: No, no lo creo. Pero algo debió pasar para que decidieran tomar el barco. Tal vez estén en otra de las islas. Samir: ¿Nos movemos de esta isla entonces? Pero el pelirrojo no sabe que responderle, pues no sabe cómo actuar. Al mismo tiempo… Isla Kennin… Tras mucho esfuerzo, Isabel, disfrazada de pescadora con lo que había en la balsa, ha logrado llegar al Puerto de Libros y Cuchillas, pero todo resulta estar de cabeza por qué no hay señal de sus amigos, y el lugar está abarrotado de Marines. Isabel: Maldición. Creo que tomaré la balsa de nuevo y ...y … ay. ¿A quien engaño? No tengo ni idea de que hacer. La espadachín está preocupada y empieza a sentirse realmente abatida y desesperada, pero entonces sus pensamientos se ven desviados cuando sus ojos notan algo. Otra estatua gigante, como la que vio en Seigi. También representa a un hombre pero este es aún más alto, va armado con cuchillas y su mirada de piedra está fija hacia el frente, como teniendo un objetivo claro. En su base, hay una inscripción. Isabel: Shanus el Perseverante… La última palabra resuena con fuerza en su mente, y entonces, su mirada se vuelve tan fija como la de la estatua. Isabel: Tch… no me puedo dejar derrotar ahora. Tengo que seguir adelante. Y dicho esto, corre hacia su balsa. De regreso con James y Evangeline… Evangeline: Creo que aquí podríamos encontrar algo. James: Eso espero… Después de un buen rato de caminar, James y Evangeline llegan hasta lo que parece ser un puerto pequeño. En su entrada hay dos letreros. El primero dice Isla Shinsetsu. El segundo tiene el nombre del puerto. James: Puerto de Escudos y Sartenes. ¿Por qué ningún puerto en este Archipiélago tiene un nombre normal? Evangeline: Ni idea. El puerto resulta ser muy pequeño y lo único de gran interés es otra gigantesca estatua. Esta vez dedicada a una hermosa mujer de cabello ondulado y gran escudo en cuya base se puede leer “Mila, la Bondadosa”. Es en frente de está estatua que encuentran el taller de un maestro ebanista, al cual deciden preguntar sobre lo que necesitan. Ebanista: Oh, buenas tardes, muchachos. ¿o noches? Como sea, en qué puedo ayudarles. Evangeline: Buenas noches, buen señor. Esperábamos que pudiera suplirnos estos materiales. La mujer alada le pasa la lista y el ebanista se pone sus lentes para leer, aunque su mirada al hacerlo no es muy alentadora. Ebanista: Lo lamento, muchachos. Pero solo trabajo cosas pequeñas. Podría venderles los clavos y tornillos pero el resto tendrán que buscarlo en otro lado. James: Vaya… Evangeline: ¿Y no conoce algún otro lugar por aquí donde vendan lo que necesitamos? Ebanista: En la isla no. Les recomiendo ir a Seigi o a Kennin, que es donde están los astilleros. James: Ughh, de allá venimos. Por la cara que ponen los jóvenes, el hombre cree que simplemente no quieren ir tan lejos, sin saber en realidad que no quieren volver a donde la Marine les encontró, por lo que piensa en una tercera opción. Ebanista: Aunque ahora que recuerdo… hay un pequeño astillero en el Puerto de Relojes y Juguetes, en la vecina isla de Nintai. No es tan grande como los de la capital pero seguro que ahí pueden encontrar lo que buscan. La respuesta es mejor que las anteriores, aunque aún es algo complicado el asunto, por lo que los dos piratas rubios se debaten que hacer ahora. Evangeline: Podríamos volver y usar el Crazy Goat para ir hasta allá. James: Supongo. Como sea, primero hay que llamar a los… Pero justo en ese momento, se oye un sonido de estática proveniente de un poste, en el cual hay varios Den Den Mushi megáfono. Pronto, le sigue una voz femenina. Megáfonos: Sistema de alerta del Archipiélago Eiyuu. Atención a todos los ciudadanos, tenemos un comunicado de seguridad importante… James y Evangeline: ¿Huh? Ebanista: Me pregunto que será ahora. La voz femenina abre paso a alguien más. Una voz de varón, una voz conocida… Maverick: Buenas noches… Capítulo 552: El llamado Maverick: Soy el Comodoro Maverick de la Marine. Evangeline: (Oh no…) James: (¿El también está aquí?) El mensaje puede ser oído en todos los puertos, por lo que en Seigi y en Kennin respectivamente, Isabel, Taylor y Samir también lo escuchan. Samir: ¿Qué ese no es…? Taylor: Si. El que nos perseguía con lo de la. Runa. El que casi nos mata hace un año. Isabel: Si Maverick está aquí, quiere decir que Mayhem… que… Maverick: Me dirijo a ustedes para informarles de la presencia de un grupo criminal peligroso conocido como los “Piratas del Ave Azul”, aquí, en el archipiélago de Eiyuu. Los piratas van capitaneados por el infame pirata y supernova, Jean Black “Pluma Azul-Dorada”. En todas partes donde se oye el mensaje del Comodoro también se oye el barullo generalizado de la población local. Maverick: Pero no deben tener, este mensaje es también para decirles que la Marine está aquí para hacerse cargo de la situación. Así que si ven buques o regimientos, no se alarmen. Estamos aquí para protegerlos y servirlos. En todos los puertos, la gente escucha atentamente, mientras que en todo el archipiélago se empiezan a hacer patrullas, tanto en tierra como en el mar. Pronto, todas las islas de Eiyuu tienen al menos un barco patrullándolas, incluso los barcos anteriormente dañados han sido ya reparados. Maverick: Los Piratas han sido avistados hasta el momento en las islas de Seigi y Kennin… James: ¿Qué se propone este tipo? Siempre ha sido más de disparar, no de hablar. Evangeline: No tengo idea. Pero Isabel si lo sabe. Sabe exactamente lo que Maverick pretende. Isabel: Ese desgraciado. Esta poniendo a la población en nuestra contra. Maverick: Para más información. Pueden pedir ver los carteles de recompensa a los miembros de las patrullas terrestres ya apostadas en el archipiélago. Si alguna persona tiene un encuentro con cualquiera de los once criminales que componen la banda, por favor extreme precauciones y evite contacto directo. La mayoría cuenta con una recompensa superior a los 30 millones de belies. El barullo y la atención en los puertos conforme Maverick sigue al habla, le están comprando cada palabra. Maverick: Y si cualquier habitante del Archipiélago cuenta ha visto o cuenta con información que conlleve a la localización y/o captura de este grupo criminal, por favor, compartas con el miembro de la armada más cercano que encuentre. Se le recompensará. Es todo por el momento y gracias por su atención. El comodoro se retira del altavoz y la mujer del sistema de alerta vuelve. Mujer: Si tiene información sobre cualquiea de los criminales por favor acuda a… La mujer repite una y otra vez la información. En el Puerto de Escudos y Sartenes, el Ebanista que atendía a James y Evangeline sigue con la cabeza volteada hacia el altavoz. Ebanista: Vaya. Espero que capturen pronto a esos piratas. ¿No lo creen, chicos? Pero ninguno de los tiradores rubios sigue ahí. El Ebanista alza la vista para buscarlos pero no logra verlos. Ebanista: Tche… ¿Por qué los jóvenes tiene siempre tanta prisa? La razón para no estar ahí es que han salido corriendo de regreso al barco, mientras que James llama a sus camaradas. Jean: ¿Qué pasa, chicos? James: ¡Tenemos una mala y una peor! ¿!Cual quieres primero!? Jean: Carajo… la mala. James:¡ No hay materiales en esta isla! Jean: Joder. ¿Y la peor? James: ¡El marine pelinaranja! ¡El mamón de las pistolas! Jean: ¿Que hay con el? James: ¡Está en el archipiélago y ya puso en contra nuestra a todo el Archipiélago! Jean: ¿¡Que!? En Seigi… Viendo que la situación es mucho peor de lo que creían, Taylor y Samir van de regreso a los muelles del Puerto de Arcos y Pistolas con la esperanza de poder conseguir un barco que los saque de la isla y buscar a sus compañeros. Samir: Por acá. Pero en su búsqueda por un transporte, no se dan cuenta de que alguien los ha encontrado primero. Big Bird: ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Ahhh Samir y Taylor: ¡Big Bird! Los dos hombres se alegran por ver una cara conocida, y a su vez, el ave siente alivio por encontrarlos. Big Bird: ¡¿Donde estaban!? ¡¿Donde estaban!? Samir: Eso mismo podríamos preguntarte nosotros. ¿Y los demás? El ave saca de su portarollos el Den Den Mushi que le había dado Jean y se los entrega, a lo que ambos sonríen. En Kennin… Isabel regresa a la pequeña barca que ha robado y se prepara a partir al mismo tiempo que lleva el Den Den Mushi en la mano, tratando de contactar a sus compañeros, más específicamente, al aparato que pertenece a Mía. Isabel: Vamos. ¡Vamos! Hasta que finalmente, está le contesta. Mía: ¿Diga? Isabel: ¡Mia! Ah, gracias al cielo contestaste. Mía: ¡Isabel! Al oír la palabra Isabel, el resto de los que están en la Ocean Spirit se reúnen de inmediato alrededor del aparato. Mía: ¡¿Estás bien!? ¡¿Dónde estás!? Isabel: En Kennin. Escuche decir a un marine que... Pero Isabel deja de hablar cuando un regimiento comandado pasa justo detrás de ella. El regimiento está comandado por Bruise, que la mira fijamente. Bruise: Hmph… Capítulo 553: Las cosas estarán bien… Al mismo tiempo… Tras hacer que sus hombres levanten un pequeño puesto para hacer de basecilla temporal, Maverick se sienta a observar la situación que ha creado, complacido, mientras Mayhem le mira, parado en un rincón. Maverick: Debo decir que al principio estaba un tanto preocupado por la situación, y también por los “subordinados” que habían decidido darme. Pero han resultado ser más eficientes de lo que creí. A este paso todo irá sobre ruedas en un tris tras. Mayhem: Si. Eso parece. Maverick: La idea de la teniente gordita de alertar a la población fue un éxito. Recuérdame agradecerle. Mayhem: Lo que tú digas… Un recluta de primera llega corriendo en ese momento, y saluda a los dos oficiales de manera acelerada. Recluta: ¡Señores! Nos han informado que la Contralmirante Brunnhilde está a menos de una hora del Archipiélago. Llegará por al Puerto de Lanzas y Guanteletes, en Isla Yuuki. Maverick: Gracias por el informe. Descanse Recluta: ¡Señor! El soldado se va, dejando a los oficiales solos de nueva cuenta. Mayhem: Parece que se te acabó la felicidad. La rubia querrá controlarlo todo. Maverick: Me da igual. Para cuándo acabemos con esto, seguramente me ascenderán a su rango y ya no volverá a molestar. Mayhem: Aha…lo que digas. De regreso en Kennin… Bruise sigue mirando a Isabel disfrazada de pescador fijamente. ¿La ha reconocido a pesar de todo? Al otro lado de la línea, sus camaradas se empieza a impacientarse por su silencio repentino y hablan con fuerza, lo que pone aun más en riesgo de ser declarada a la pelimorada. Mia: ¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué pasa? Pero Isabel, en lugar de ponerse nerviosa o autodelatarse, mantiene su fachada. Isabel: Oh, lo siento, cariño. Es que me distraje un momento. Mía: ¿Eh? Isabel: Estoy bien. Solo que encontré “pez muy gordo”. ¿Ustedes están bien? Oí ese anuncio sobre “los piratas” y me preocupe un poco. Mia y compañía se dan cuenta entonces de qué Isabel habla en clave, por lo que le siguen la corriente. Mía: Si, estamos bien, linda. ¿Quieres que … compre algo para la cena? Isabel: Ahmm, no. Ya tengo el pescado. Bruise: Meh. Debió ser mi imaginación. Siendo tan despistada como es, el plan de Isabel funciona y está se sube a un buque de la Marine con toda su unidad. Una vez pasa esto, la Pelimorada vuelve a hablar normal. Isabel: Lo siento. Tenía a un montón de marines enfrente, tenía que despistarlos. Mía: Si, eso supusimos. ¿Donde habías dicho que estabas? Isabel: En Kennin, ¿Dónde están ustedes? Mía: En la isla que le sigue, escondidos. Estamos reparando la Spirit. Tuvimos unos cuantos problemas. Isabel: Bueno. Iré para allá entonces. No pasan ni cinco minutos para que Samir y Taylor se contacten también con el grupo principal, y Angélique les da las indicaciones de cómo encontrarlos. Angélique: Recuerden, no estamos en el puerto. Tienen que seguir la línea costera. Samir: Está bien. Los veremos allá. Ka'cha. Las cosas por fin parecen estar mejorando un poco y Jean y sus compañeros se dan un segundo para suspirar aliviados. Katrina: Uff, menos mal. Mía: Seh. Ahora todo mejorará, ¿No?. 27 horas para la llegada de la alianza… La noche está ya bien caída y la luna brilla con fuerza en el cielo. Para resolver el asunto de los materiales, Jean ha enviado de nueva cuenta a James y Evangeline, aunque esta vez a bordo del Crazy Goat y a la cercana isla de Nintai. Por su parte, Samir y Taylor, acompañados por Big Bird, han logrado regresar con sus camaradas. Katrina: Menos mal que están bien, chicos. Samir: Lo mismo digo. Taylor: Es bueno estar de vuelta. Pero la situación es, un vez más, algo tensa, pues Isabel sigue sin regresar a pesar de ya haber logrado contactar con ella, y con el tiempo transcurrido, vuelve a crecer la preocupación. Jean: Ya debería haber llegado, ¿no? Angélique: Si, ya debería. Mía: La volveré a llamar La pelinaranja toma el caracol, la verdad no creyendo que vayan a contestar pronto su llamada… pero lo hacen… Isabel: ¿Qué ocurre? Mia: (Uff… menos mal). ¿Dónde estas? Creíamos que ya deberías haber llegado a estas instancias. Isabel: Lo siento. Ya iba para Shinsetsu pero me encontré con un bloqueo de la Marine y tuve quedar un rodeo a toda la isla de Kennin. Justo ahora estoy frente a otra isla. Yuuki creo se llama Mía: Ya veo. Ten cuidado entonces. Isabel: No te preocupes lo… Pero la conversación es cortada súbitamente y se oye un sonido atronador y un grito del lado de donde estaba Isabel. Solo con oírlo, sus camaradas ya saben que algo está muy mal. Mía: ¿Isabel? ¿¡Isabel!? Pero ya no contestaz y todo lo que se ve en el lugar donde estaba son los maderos rotos de su barca robada. Destrozada por la bala de un cañón de un barco de la marine, el cual resulta ser nada más y nada menos que el de Brunnhilde, la cual se aprecia lleva un Kuro Den Den Mushi en el brazo Brunnhilde: Ja. Me la debías , maldita. Capítulo 554: Quería… 21 horas para la llegada de la alianza … La noche está por terminar y el cielo negro comienza a tornarse purpúreo en el horizonte, indicativo de que el sol y sus primeros rayos pronto habrán de aparecer. En Shinsetsu, los del Ave Azul aparentemente han conseguido los materiales para terminar la reparación de su nave y trabajan a marchas forzadas para conseguirlo. Bert: ¡Necesito más remaches! Samir: ¡Van en camino! Evangeline: Me sabe mal que hayamos tenido que robar las cosas. James: Igual a mi, pero no nos quedaba de otra. Luego volvemos a pagar. Las caras de todos se vislumbran cansadas, producto de la larguísima jornada, pero también abatidas de preocupación. Mia, sobrecogida por el sentimiento, trata de empinarse en terapia una botella, pero Angélique la detiene a la mitad. Angélique: Calma. En cuanto Jean regre… en cuanto Jean e Isabel regresen, todo estará bien… todo estará bien… Mientras tanto… en Kennin… Mayhem va regresando de hacer búsqueda y patrullaje de los piratas junto a un batallón entero. Igual que antes, su semblante se nota turbado y ensombrecido. Contraponiéndose a su rostro está el del cabo Higgins, el cual se nota feliz. Higgins: Para mí es un honor servir con un héroe como usted. Mayhem: Gracias por decirlo…de nuevo. En la base improvisada a la que llegan están Maverick y Brunnhilde, los cuales se muestran muy divertidos por algo. La contralmirante, al verlos llegar, saluda al capitán y ordena al cabo. Brunnhilde: Higgins, traigame un café. Higgins: ¿Disculpe? Ya no estoy en su servicio. El capitán Mayhem es mi superior ahora. Brunnhilde: Pues el Capitán Mayhem está a mi servicio y le ordeno que le ordene a usted que me traiga un café. Brunnhilde ríe con sorna mientras que Mayhem, algo apesadumbrado, ordena a Higgins que haga lo que la rubia pide, también para pesar del cabo. Mayhem: ¿Ya terminaste de molestar a mis subordinados? Brunnhilde: Uy, qué mal humor. Pensé que después de lo de Isabel estarías feliz. Hubieras visto la cara que puso justo antes de volar en pedazos. Maverick: Ja, como no estuve ahí. La mención de la pelimorada hace que el capitán se ponga todavía más serio, demasiado serio. Maverick: Seguro estás decepcionado de que no fuiste tu quien la mató ¿Verdad, Mayhem? Lo hubieras visto en Venterra, Brunnhilde. Se la tenía jurada. Jajajaja. Brunnhilde: ¿Y quien no? La rubia y el pelinaranja se ríen a carcajadas, mientras que Mayhem solo se acomoda su sombrero, dejando ocultos sus ojos. Mayhem: Si… quería matarla… quería… En ese momento, llega corriendo un recluta con un Den Den Mushi y lo ofrece a los oficiales. Recluta: ¡Señores! ¡Señora! El teniente comandante Godín ha encontrado algo. Brunnhilde: Ponga el altavoz. Lo escuchamos, teniente. Godín: Creemos haber localizado el barco de los del Ave Azul. Es difícil confirmar por la falta de luz y un banco de niebla localizado pero estamos casi seguros de que… Maverick: ¿Banco de niebla? Son ellos, ya no hay ninguna duda. Brunnhilde: Escuche, teniente comandante. Permanezca estático y vigilelos de cerca, tendremos a todas las fuerzas del archipiélago ahí en treinta minutos. Godín: Entendido, señora. Ka'cha. Maverick: No está mal para ser teniente por conectes. Brunnhilde: Preparen a todos los hombres disponibles, esta vez acabaremos con todos ellos. Casi al mismo tiempo… Isla Yuuki… Los primeros rayos del sol son lo que le despierta. Siente dolor, siente frío. Su cuerpo está mojado y lleno de arena que se le ha pegado también. Isabel: Ughh… ¿Qué? La pelimorada despierta de su inconsciencia en una costa de arena rocosa. A su alrededor está clavada su Fleur de Lys y hay pedazos de madera quebrada. Su propia mano está clavada con una astilla de gran tamaño y al acercarle apenas los dedos de la otra, siente dolor. Isabel: Au… Tsk… Con un demonio. Con un pequeño tirón, la Espadachín saca el pedazo de madera de su mano, el cual de inmediato empieza a sangrar. Para evitarlo, Coge un pedazo de su de por sí ya raído vestido amarillo y lo enreda por encima, a manera de venda. Isabel: Mejor. ¿Ya está amaneciendo? Demonios, los chicos deben estar preocupados. La mujer busca su Den Den Mushi, pero este ha desaparecido, y ya que su barca está completamente destruida, Isabel toma su espada de la arena y camina. Tratando mínimo de saber dónde está. Tras un rato, llega a un puerto, aunque no es como los otros puertos de Eiyuu. Este está destartalado y es evidente su decadencia, incluso su letrero de bienvenida está cayéndose. Isabel: Puerto de Lanzas y Guanteletes…Hmm… La mujer se adentra, no muy segura de porque, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observa. Capítulo 555: Una mala Isabel camina por el marginal puerto. A diferencia de los otros, este está conformado por lo que parecen ser más que nada las ruinas de aquel reino de antaño cubierta por el polvillo anaranjado que desprende la tierra. Solo unas pocas personas habitan las propias ruinas o casas de pésima construcción, calidad y vista. Isabel: Este…lugar no me da buena espina. Los habitantes del lugar parecen más saqueadores de caminos que civiles comunes. Todos ellos miran furtivamente a Isabel. Uno de ellos tiene el cartel de recompensa de la ex-marine en la mano y sale corriendo al verla. Ella, aunque no nota eso, si siente la observación pesada sobre ella, y, como precaución, pone su mano sobre el mango de Fleur de Lys. Isabel: Hmph … Creo que debería volver a la costa, buscar un muelle y otro bote o algo. Pero justo cuando se va a dar media vuelta, algo llama su atención. Otra de esas colosales estatuas, esta vez dedicada a una mujer, que carga una lanza, hermosa pero con ojos viles. Isabel: A**** “ La valiente” A diferencia de las otras, bien limpias y cuidadas, esta se agrieta y ha sido vandalizada, no solo recientemente pues el nombre está tachado y dice traidora tallado en la piedra en su lugar. Isabel: Tch… ahora sé porque me llamó la atención. Esta vez sí se dispone a marcharse pero entonces ve que el que la miraba con el cartel de recompensas ha regresado y trae consigo a un pequeño escuadrón de marines. Isabel: ¡Maldición! La mujer se esconde tras la estatua, pero otro poblador la expone. Habitante: ¡Ahí está! ¡La criminal está por allá! Marine: ¡Tras ella! Isabel: Tsk.. Los marines se preparan a dispararla y ella desenfunda su espada, dispuesta a deflectar lo que sea que lancen contra ella. Marine: ¡abran fue..! ¡Woaaaaaahhh! Pero justo antes de que una confrontación comience, los marines son mandados a volar por un súbito “chorro” de aire, proveniente del poderoso par de alas de su capitán. Jean: ¡Ara Facher! Isabel: ¡Jean! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? Jean: ¿¡Cómo que qué hago aquí!? ¡Vine a buscarte! Acto seguido, el peliazul extiende su mano hacia ella, indicativo para que la tome. Ella lo hace sin pensarlo y medio segundo más tarde, ambos han salido volando. Marine: ¡Tras ellos? Los marines intentan disparar de nueva cuenta, pero ambos piratas están ya muy lejos para el alcance de la mayoría de sus balas, y las pocas que llegan son esquivarlas ágilmente por el hombre ave hasta que los dejan atrás. Jean: Tch…Que molestia. ¿Estás bien, Isabel? La mujer, un tanto jadeante por la adrenalina, solo asiente con la cabeza, a lo que Jean sonríe. Jean: Nos habías dado un susto de muerte. De verdad me alegra que estés bien. Las palabras de su capitán y sus acciones para con ella la hacen sentir algo raro en su interior, algo cálido y no puede evitar responderle la sonrisa. Luego, el peliazul toma un Den Den Mushi de su capa y llama al resto de sus camaradas. Mía: ¿¡Jean!? Jean: Mia. Tengo una buena. Encontré a Isabel. Está bien, está aquí conmigo. Mía: Uff… gracias. Nosotros también tenemos una buena. Ya terminamos de arreglar a la Spirit. Jean: Excelente. Ya vamos para... Mía: Pero también tenemos una mala… Jean: ¿Eh? ¿Cuál mala? Del lado de Mia, un total de nueve barcos de la marine y más de un millar de hombres a bordo se aproximan al lugar donde están atrancados. Mía: Los marines están aquí… demasiados marines. Jean: ¿¡Que!? ¿Cuántos? Mia: Nueve barcos. Isabel: Dios mío, es casi una Buster Call… Del barco que va a la vanguardia se oye un Den Den Mushi megáfono, el cual magnífica la voz más detectada para los piratas. Brunnhilde: ¡Esta vez no habrá ultimátum, Piratas del Ave Azul! ¡Destrócenlos! Marines: ¡RAAAAAAAAAR! Mía: Ok, tenemos una peor. La bruja está aquí también. Jean: Tch… (esa p*ta) Escucha, Mía. Salgan de ahí. No me interesa hacia a donde pero no dejen que los atrapen. Iremos tras de ustedes lo más rápido posible. ¿Entendido? Mía: Entendido. Ka'cha. Jean: Agárrate fuerte, Isa. Isabel: Aha. Y dicho esto, el peliazul se torna en Harpyie y vuela tan velozmente como su cuerpo le permite. 450px|thumb|centre Categoría:Partes de artículos